The combination and specification of various equipments have been conventionally determined by a computer system using a communication network. For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 24562/2000 discloses a technology by which a host computer performs operations and transmits the result to a user terminal device when a specification is determined between a registered user and a supplier or dealer. The Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication no. 41875/2000 discloses a technology by which a host computer obtains user information by allowing a user to carry out cost estimation of order-made house building at a user terminal device using a pre-distributed program and to transmit the estimation to the host computer.
With the arrangement according to the former technology, as the number of users increases, the workload on the host computer side becomes heavier, which lead to prolonged time until the user obtains the result. With the arrangement according to the latter technology, since the user can confirm the cost estimation without transmitting the estimation result to the host computer, there is a problem that the host computer cannot securely obtain the user information. In addition, with the latter technology, there is another problem that variable data are not provided to the user.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combined equipment selection system which is capable of securely obtaining the user information while reducing the workload on the host computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined equipment selection system which is capable of providing the user with the selection information based on the recent information.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a program which is executed on a user terminal device in the combined equipment selection system which is capable of securely obtaining the user information while reducing the workload on the host computer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a program which is executed on a user terminal device in the combined equipment selection system which is capable of providing the user with the selection information based on the recent information.